Miss Blue
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: H/Hr. He was free, he never really cared until he met her. Rating to be save! Second part up, sorry for being that short. Epilogue'll come soon. REVIEW!
1. Miss Blue

A/N: New story, won't be that long

A/N: New story, won't be that long. Totally AU, might be way to OOC for your taste. Just try and read it.

Summary: Harry was having fun in his life, not caring about anything until he met her.

Pairing of course H/Hr

Miss Blue by Vincent. Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Harry Potter nor the songs that will appear in this fic.

**Miss Blue**

Harry Potter sat on a bar stool onstage. He was jamming with his band, not really playing a song, just strumming his guitar. The sun was shinning through the many windows in this beach bar.

He was having fun, not caring about anything in the moment as this girl walked in. She had brown curly hair, honey brown eyes and a body to die for. She walked over and sat down near the stage but not front row. Harry stopped his band. One of his friends, Zac who was playing the second guitar looked confused at him. "What's wrong?" He asked Harry.

"I wanna play my new song for the girl over there." He motioned with his head over to the girl. Zac rolled his eyes. His other friend Ron, who played the drums but was only playing the Cajon here, piped in.

"You know Harry, that's so typical of you." He sighed.

"No, no, this is different, there is this vibe. She is special." Harry exclaimed. "C'mon Zac, Ron, Drac, please let's just play. I have this feeling, please!" He begged. The others sighed. Draco took Harry's guitar, while the others prepared. "Thanks guys, you are great."

Harry counted and the others began to play.

"_Sweet is the smile that paints your lips  
Happy are those jeans to be shaping your hips, it's true  
I'm stuck on you"_

Many people turned their attention to Harry and his band, but the girl looked at her nails.

"_Lucky is the shirt that covers your chest  
You wouldn't have the ego to discover the rest of you  
I'm stuck on you, yeah yeah"_

"_Sweet miss Blue, how do you do (how do you do)  
Sorry I know it's late, sorry but I can't wait  
Are you lying  
Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)  
Sorry but I can't wait  
Without you I'm dying  
Sweet miss Blue  
Sweet miss Blue  
I'm begging you"_

By now people began to stand up and move to the beat. And now the girl looked up and locked eyes with Harry.

"_Rich is the head that shapes your face  
And I would do whatever to get on your case, it's true  
I'm stuck on you  
I'm jealous of them heals that carry your feet  
Oh if only they came walking right up to me, it's true  
Oh I'm stuck on you"  
_

Everyone was having a great time, even the rest of the band but Harry held her gaze steadily, just singing for her.

"_Sweet miss blue, how do you do (how do you do)  
Sorry I know it's late, sorry but I can't wait  
Are you lying  
Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)  
Sorry but I can't wait  
Without you I'm dying  
Sweet miss blue  
Sweet miss blue  
I'm begging"  
_

A full party was going on; people around them began to dance with partners. But the girl just watched him and listened intently.

"_I'm beggin you  
Yeah yeah"_

"Sweet miss blue (How do you do)  
Sorry I know it's late, why  
Are you lying  
Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)  
Sorry but I can't wait"  


"_Sweet miss Blue, how do you do (how do you do)  
Sorry I know it's late  
Sorry but I can't wait  
Are you lying  
Sleepless too, say you do (oh say you do)  
Sorry but I can't wait  
Without you I'm dying"  
_

"_Sweet miss Blue  
Sweet miss Blue  
I'm begging you"_

The song ended and everyone began to clap and cheer, everyone but the girl, she just smirked at Harry. He quickly turned, told the boys to play other songs and made his way over to her. He sat down in front of her. "Hi." He greeted and mentally slapped his forehead. _Good going… way to greet a beautiful girl like her, playboy. _

The girl smiled. "Hey. I liked your song, did you wrote it yourself?"

"Yes." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm Harry." He stuck his hand out.

"Good to know." She stood up and began to walk away. Harry stared dumbfounded at her back. He turned to Zac, who motioned him to follow her. Harry nodded and quickly ran up to her.

She was on the beach now. He ran in front of her, causing her to stop. "Don't you want to tell me your name?" He asked, irritated. She made to talk but Harry interrupted her. "Okay, you don't need to tell me your name, just come, tonight to this bar. There is this party and I'd really like to get to know you better. Please come." He gave her the best puppy dog eye he had.

She smiled. "Alright, I'll be there around eight." She said. Harry grinned.

"Great, see you around eight." He brushed past her but turned back as he heard her voice again.

"Oh and Harry… My name is Hermione." And with that she walked away.

Harry smiled. "Hermione." He whispered and walked back into the bar.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

Harry was nervous and he knew why. He had this feeling that Hermione was special, maybe even _the _one. Dressed in dark blue jeans, a black button up shirt and a white tie, loosely hanging around his neck, he sat at one of the few free tables in the bar. Zac came over, dressed almost exactly like Harry except his tie was red and he had a hat on his head (A/N: Wow, that's bad…)

"Harry, calm down. You're never that nervous when it's about a girl." Zac stated, amused.

Harry sighed. "Zac, you don't understand. I have this feeling that she's not just any girl. She's special. Did you ever had the felt something click when a girl walked in?" He asked.

Zac smiled. "Yeah, I felt this way with Vanessa." He looked over to a girl with dark brown locks, a tainted body and dark brown eyes. "Okay, I know what you mean. Harry, just go for it." He patted Harry on the back. "And now good luck." He whispered and motioned over to the door. Harry looked over and saw Hermione coming in. She was clad in a black off shoulder dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was gently flowing down her back. She smiled as she saw him and walked over to him.

"Hey." She greeted him and sat down in front of him.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Harry stated.

Hermione blushed lightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. You wanna have a drink?" She nodded. Harry stood up and went over to the bar. He came back a few minutes later with two glasses in his hand. Both drinks were coloured in dark green and red. He gave one to her. "These are dark dreams. It's the best they do around here, I love it. It's green banana, red cherry, strawberry and a little bit rum."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I hope for you it tastes good." She took a sip and looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow, that's delicious." She exclaimed.

"Well I do have a good taste, don't I?" He stated gazing at her intensely. Hermione smirked.

"Yes, you do." She set the glass onto the table. "So tell me something about you." She said.

Harry chuckled. "Well, isn't this about me getting to know you better?"

"Um, I do want to make sure you aren't a sex crazed maniac or something before I let you get to know me." She replied, smiling.

Harry laughed. "Oh, you do have a point." He set his own glass on the table and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, my name is Harry Potter, I'm 21 and I live here. My real home town London but I moved here when I was 18. I began to play the guitar just after I moved here, Zac over there…" He pointed at the brown haired guy with shaggy hair. "…was my teacher. I write songs and play in the band you heard today. I'm single and…" He leaned forward again. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He leaned back again. "Now it's you turn."

Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm 22 and I moved here a week ago. I grew up in France but I'm from London, too. I play the piano since I'm ten, but I don't play in any band. I'm single, too… and…" She leaned forward. "You're the biggest Casanova I've ever met." She smirked and leaned back again. Harry sighed and let his head fall. "But…" He quickly looked back up. "You're kinda cute." Harry grinned cheekily.

"So, you lived in France, how come you moved here?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and began to tell him every thing he wanted to know.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

Around one o'clock, Harry looked on his watch. "Oh wow, we talked for four hours now." Harry exclaimed.

"What?" She looked at her watch. "I gotta go home now." She said and stood up.

Harry stood up too. "Can I bring you home?" He asked hopeful. Hermione smiled and nodded. And together they walked out of the bar to the beach. They talked, joked and laughed. Half across the beach, Harry took a risk and held her hand in his. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for her reaction. She looked up, smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze.

Half an hour later they stood in front of her door. Harry let her hand go as she turned to him.

"It was a great night, thank you." She said.

"Yeah, it was. Uh, you wanna go to the beach tomorrow, well together with my friends?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "Sure."

"Great, I'll get you around four, is that okay?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow." She took a step forward and leaned towards Harry. Harry saw that as a sign and leaned in too, but was stopped by a finger on his lips just as he was about to touch her lips. "Uh-uh. Not today." She whispered and kissed his cheek. She opened her door and left Harry with a last smile. Harry grinned._ Not today means, another day I get to kiss her. _

Still grinning, he practically skipped home.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

The next day Harry met up with Zac and Vanessa an hour before he wanted to get Hermione. He was dressed in his red black squared swim shorts and a white shirt. They were at the beach.

"Hey, Nessa." He greeted Vanessa with a hug. "Zac." He patted his back. "Um, guys, is it okay if I bring someone today?" He asked sheepishly. Zac chuckled.

"You mean, you wanna bring Hermione?" Zac asked. Vanessa squealed.

"You want to bring a girl? The girl from yesterday?" Vanessa exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah, she's really special. Even though I only met her yesterday, I feel like I've known her my whole life. We are so similar, but still so different. I really think she is the one." Harry stated dreamy.

Vanessa hugged Harry tightly. "Oh, you're in love."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah." Zac gave him a pat on his back.

"Bring her, we want to see the girl who finally stole your heart." Zac grinned.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

They talked for a while until Harry had to go, getting Hermione. He casually knocked on her door and waited. A minute later Hermione opened the door. She was dressed in a yellow sundress, a rather large bag in her hand.

"Hey Harry." She dropped a small kiss on his cheek in greeting. Harry grinned.

"Hey Hermione, you ready?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and closed the door. "What is this bag for?"

"These are clothes to change, you know, when it's getting late."

"Ah." Harry said. He reached out, a bit hesitantly and took her hand. She just smiled. They began to walk to the beach.

A few minutes later they were there, greeted by Draco, his girlfriend Amanda, Zac, Vanessa and Ron.

"Guys, this is Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione greeted with a smile. Everyone stuck out their hands and introduced their selves.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa."

"I'm Amanda."

"I'm Draco."

"I'm Zac." She shook hands with each one, Ron however was different.

"Ron." He held her hand and looked her up and down, briefly stopping at her chest. "It's pleasure." Harry narrowed his eyes. He nearly made to dash forward, but stopped as he felt Hermione squeeze her hand. He looked at her and saw her frowning.

"Could you please release my hand?" Hermione asked in a fake sweet voice. Ron did as told with a light blush on his cheeks. Around them, everyone tried to hide their grins, failing miserably though.

Vanessa tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, let's go swimming." She suggested. Everyone agreed and got out of their clothes. Harry threw his shirt away and waited for Hermione to finish. His eyes widened as he saw her getting out of her dress. His knees nearly dropped as he caught sight of her in her white bikini.

She waved her hand in front of her face. "Harry, Harry!" She exclaimed. Harry snapped out of his stare.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, a blush creeping up his neck. What she did next, nearly let him drop again. She leaned closer, palming her hands against his chest, her hot breath tickling his neck.

"No, need. You looking pretty damn good yourself." She whispered and ran into the water, giggling all the way. Harry looked dumbfounded for a moment until a smirk grazed his face. _Naughty, little vixen. _He thought as he ran after her.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

After the sun went down, they made a bonfire. They all sat in front of it. Hermione had still her sundress on.

"I'll go change." Hermione stated and stood up.

"I'll come too." Vanessa exclaimed, standing up. They both left for the few locker rooms around the beach.

"So." Vanessa started as Hermione changed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Hermione replied.

"Do you like Harry? I mean, what does he mean to you?" Vanessa asked.

Hermione laughed. "I knew this would come."

"I'm sorry, you know Harry means much to me. He's like brother to me and don't want to see him getting hurt, 'cause he likes you."

Hermione sighed lightly. "I know and I like him too. He's so different from every other boy I ever went for. We are similar but different at the same time, a good mix. I only know him since yesterday, but I feel like I've known him for my whole life. I know it kinda sounds cheesy but I really think he good be the one." Hermione walked out of the locker room, dressed in jeans and a white shirt. "Is that strange?" She asked Vanessa.

Vanessa smiled and gave her a hug. "No, that's not strange."

They walked back to the group. Hermione took her place next to Harry again. He leaned over.

"Everything okay?" He whispered. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Sure, everything's perfect." She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

They sat in front of the fire and talked a while until a small breeze brushed around. Hermione shivered. Harry stood up and pulled his black hooded pullover over his head(A/N: Oh shoot.). He threw it at Hermione.

"Here, before you catch a cold." Hermione stood up and pulled it over, smiling at him gratefully. Harry sat down again, but took him by surprise and sat down in the middle of his legs, leaning back against him. Harry grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone around them talked but they just stared into the fire contently snuggling together.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

An hour later he brought her home.

"This was a real great day again, thank you Harry." Hermione stated. Harry smiled. This time it was his step. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good-night." He whispered and left. Hermione stared dreamily at his retreating back before going inside.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

The next two weeks they spent nearly everyday together. When he gig or did something with his friends, she was there too. When she need to shop or went looking for something, he came along.

One day Harry sat on her couch, leaning back exhausted. Hermione came in with two glasses of water. She set them down and dropped herself next to Harry.

"Thank you for coming with me, I know it was exhausting." Hermione squeezed his hand, smiling gratefully. Harry straightened.

"You know I would jump of the roof top for you." He whispered gazing deeply into her eyes. Suddenly the mood changed.

Hermione tensed. "Harry…?" She started but went quickly silent as he laid a hand on her cheek. Harry leaned forward and slowly closed the gap between them, touching her lips with his. It started soft as if testing the waters, but quickly grew more passionate as Hermione cupped both of Harry's cheeks. Harry broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"I've been wanting to do that since I've first met you." He whispered.

"Me too." She whispered back. Harry pulled back but let the hand on her cheek stay there.

"Look Hermione, I like you, I really do. I even think I'm already in love with you. I know, I only met you two weeks ago, but I really think this between us is special. I have this feeling this could be real, _we _could last." Harry said gently.

Hermione smiled. "I know how you feel, I feel the same way. It's like I've known you for my whole life. I want to be with you, Harry." When she said the last part Harry began to grin. He dove forward and captured her in another passionate kiss. Hermione pushed him backwards on the couch, herself on top, never parting the kiss. Harry ran his hands down and up her back, giving her shivers. He slowly slid his hand under her shirt up, when Hermione stopped him, breaking the kiss.

"Too fast." Harry asked blushing.

"Just a little." She replied.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hermione leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. "Don't worry." She laid her head on his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, softly stroking her hair. "Mm. I think I could get used to this." She whispered.

Harry chuckled. "You should." She smiled and snuggled closer in response.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

When Hermione woke up the next day she felt someone under her. Her eyes widened in shock and she was about to bolt up, until she realized who that was and what happened yesterday. She smiled and moved her head up to look at him. She gasped as she got greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Morning." Hermione said.

Harry smiled. "Morning. I guess we fell asleep. Sorry."

Hermione giggled. "It's okay. You were pretty comfy." Harry chuckled.

"What time is it?" Harry asked yawning widely. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Half past eleven." She replied. Harry bolted up, causing Hermione to drop on the floor. "Ouch." She whined. "What's wrong?"

"I have an appointment in 15 minutes. I'm so sorry, but I have to go." He stood up and helped her off the floor. "I'll call you later, okay?" He gave her a quick peck and ran out the door.

"Sure." She mumbled. She let herself fall onto the couch. Ten minutes later her handy beeped. She opened it and saw she received a text message.

It read:

_I'm sorry __babe,_

_I didn't want to walk out on you like that. _

_I'll make it up to you later_

_Xoxo_

_Harry_

_PS.: I've just decided on pet names, this is just one of them._

Hermione shook her head smiling. She quickly tipped her reply.

_You are so adorable, did you know that? _

_I knew why I picked you as my boyfriend. _

_Have fun at your appointment. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

A minute later his reply came.

_Boyfriend, I like the sound of that, girlfriend. _

_See you later._

_Xoxo_

_Harry._

Hermione laughed and put mobile away. She smiled as she fell asleep again.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

They lived the next two month in pure bliss. They were all lovey dovey.

After a romantic dinner, Harry brought Hermione home.

"It was great evening, you are so sweet, Harry." She hugged him. "I love you." She whispered. Harry pulled away. His jaw dropped in shock, his eyes wide and he was beginning to stutter. Hermione looked at him, expecting him to say something, but as she realized he wouldn't say anything she sighed. "Um, I think, I should… uh… go." She gave him an awkward kiss on his cheek and went into her apartment. Harry slapped his forehead. "Fuck." He mumbled. He left constantly thinking about how he screwed up.

The night after that Harry had a gig, and of course Hermione was there too. Harry and Zac went to greet her.

"Hey Hermione." Zac greeted her with a hug. Harry leaned forward and gave her an awkward kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, babe." He greeted nervously. Hermione frowned.

"Hey, um I think I'll look for Vanessa." She waved and left. Harry slumped down on the nearest chair.

"Oh, I screwed up." He murmured. Zac looked confused.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She told me, she loves me yesterday and I just stared at her. She must think I don't lover her, but that's not true. I love her, I really love her, but I just couldn't say it yesterday. I'm so screwed." He dropped his head.

"Aw, man, you'll work this out. Trust me." Zac patted his back. "Come on, let's start." They went onstage. Harry took his guitar while Zac went to the microphone. "Alright, this song is called 'Sitting, waiting, wishing'(Disclaimer: Don't own the song, it's Jack Johnson's song) I wrote it together with my best friend Harry. Hope you enjoy it." Harry started to play the song.

"_Now I was sitting waiting wishing  
That you believed in superstitions  
Then maybe you'd see the signs  
But Lord knows that this world is cruel  
And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool  
Learning loving somebody don't make them love you"_

Harry looked troubled as he realized this really fit not his own situation, but kind of Hermione's situation.__

"Must I always be waiting waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing playing your fool?

I sing ya songs I dance a dance  
I gave ya friends all a chance  
Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you  
And maybe you been through this before  
But its my first time  
So please ignore  
The next few lines cause they're directed at you"  


Hermione looked sullen too. _Great, this is just peachy. It fits. _She thought.

_  
__"I cant always be waiting waiting on you  
I cant always be playing playing your fool  
I keep playing your part  
But its not my scene  
Wont this plot not twist?  
I've had enough mystery.  
Keep building me up, then shooting me down  
Well im already down  
Just wait a minute  
Just sitting waiting  
Just wait a minute  
Just sitting waiting"_

Harry glanced into Hermione's direction. She gulped as he saw how sullen she looked.

"_Well if I was in your position  
Id put down all my ammunition  
I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long  
But Lord knows that I'm not you  
And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel  
Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do_

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing playing your fool?  
No I cant always be waiting waiting on you  
I cant always be playing playing your fool, fool"

Cheering and clapping erupted. Harry put his guitar down and went to talk to Hermione but was dragged away by fans.

An hour later he looked around only to find out she was gone. He decided to go to her tomorrow morning.

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

Hermione stood in front of her door, crying as she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Ron standing in her hallway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She sobbed. Ron blushed slightly.

"Um, I saw how down you looked and I though I should try to cheer you up." He mumbled. "Um, I brought something with me." He took out the bottles. "This is my friend scotch and my other friend whisky." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She took one bottle in her hand. "Come on inside." Hermione opened her door.

°°°!°°°HJP°°°!°°°

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a bad headache. She slowly sat up and was shocked to notice herself naked and even more shocked to see a mass of red hair next to her. Her eyes widened. _Oh my god, we didn't… or? _

Hermione tried to remember. She remembered Ron in her hallway, with scotch and whiskey. The only other thing she remembered was…

_Flashback_

_Hermione sipped the last of her drink. _

"_More!" She slurred. Ron gave her the bottle. _

"_You're really beautiful." He said. Hermione set the bottle down. _

"_Thank you." She blushed. _

"_You know, if Potter doesn't love you, I'll love you." He leaned forward and kissed her. _

_End Flashback_

After that everything was like a blur. Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth. And to worsen the situation, someone walked into the room. The door opened and there he was.

Harry, with a bouquet of red roses and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hermi-…" He started until he finally caught the sight in front of him. The bouquet dropped to the floor. "You and Ron…" He whispered.

Hermione tried to explain. "No… Harry, please it's not what you think, I don't even remember… He was there and…" She began to cry as she saw the look of disbelieve and hurt on Harry's face.

"How could you?" He whispered again. Slowly a tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I was drunk, I don't even remember, he told me you didn't love me and… then I don't know. Harry, please, I love you." She whispered back, crying. She stood up, taking the blanket with her and walked over to him. She reached out and was hurt when he took a step back. "Harry, please." She begged.

"I love you, Hermione, I came here to tell you that, I wanted to tell you that yesterday, but you were obviously busy." He spit.

"But you didn't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked him.

"I- I don't know, but this is not about me. It's about you cheating on me." He yelled.

"I don't even know if we slept together." She yelled back. That woke Ron up. He yawned and stood up too, luckily clad in his boxer shorts.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"Oh you, I thought you were my best friend!" Harry yelled furiously. He took all his strength and punched Ron in his face. Ron stumbled backwards and fell down to the floor.

"Ron." Hermione rushed over to examine his face. "Harry." She exclaimed.

"Oh of course you rush over to you lover. Well, do what you want with him, because we are over." Harry yelled and ran out the room. Hermione quickly followed him.

"Harry, please." He slammed the door shut. Hermione slowly dropped down to her knees and sobbed. "I love you."

A few moments later, Ron came in. "Hermione… I…" He started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Please Ron, just go." She sobbed. Ron dropped down beside her.

"No let me explain. I want you to know what happened last night."

°°°!°°°HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: Evil cliff-hanger. The end of the story will come in the next chapter.

Lol, I'm sorry though.

Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter nor the songs in this fiction.


	2. Makes Me Wonder

Miss Blue Part II

A/N: Finally the other part of miss blue.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A now fully dressed Hermione sat on her couch, frowning at Ron. "Now tell what happened yesterday." She stated impatiently. All she wanted right now was crying, but Ron had insisted to tell her what 'really' happened.

Ron sighed. "Okay, so what was the last thing you remembered?"

"You kissed me. Oh and by the way…" She slapped his arm. "Don't do that again."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so I kissed you…"

_Flashback_

_Hermione pulled away. "Ron we really shouldn't be doing this." Ron leaned forward again. _

"_Why not?" He asked as he kissed her again, but she pushed him away again._ "_What's now?" He asked only to jump backwards as Hermione puked all over her. "Ew." He said and groaned as his own stomach began to grumble. He quickly ran to the loo. Disgusted and dizzy Hermione stood up and pulled her shirt and jeans off. She stumbled into her bedroom and threw the door shut. A few minutes later Ron came into the bedroom only to find Hermione already sleeping in her bed. Ron shrugged, pulled his shirt and jeans off, threw them next to Hermione's and laid down next to her. _

_End flashback_

"…that's about it. Oh, are you always sleeping naked?" He asked, a grin on his face.

Hermione blushed and swatted him again. "That's none of your business. So that means we never slept with each other?" She asked hopeful.

"Nope." He replied. Hermione grinned and threw herself at Ron.

"Oh thank you Ron." She quickly pulled away again. "I need to call Harry." She stood up and ran to her mobile, which was lying on the counter in her kitchen. She tipped his number and waited.

"_Hey, I probably can't answer the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll call back." _ The voice of Harry said.

"Hey Harry, we need to talk. Please call me." She flipped her mobile shut. She sighed and slumped down on a chair. Ron came over.

"It'll be okay." He stated as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

°°°!°°°

The next week Hermione tried to call him, she even tried to go to his apartment but every time she tried he would block her.

It was Sunday, when Hermione finally saw him again. He and his band was having a gig, like every Sunday.

Harry walked straight to the stage and took his guitar. He didn't say to Hermione, not even glanced at her, neither did he glance at Ron.

"Let's get over with it." He stated and stepped forward to the microphone. "Alright, this song's called 'makes me wonder' a song I wrote." He said into the micro. (A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own it, it belongs to Maroon 5)

He started to the guitar together with Zac.

"_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry"_

As he sang he thought about all time's he felt like he was in pure heaven.

"_Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back"_

_" I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you"  
_

By now he was directly looking at Hermione, who was located near the front next to Vanessa.

"_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye"_

_"God damn my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth"  
_

He shook his head lightly, a small sarcastic smirk grazing his features.

"_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you"_

_"Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try"  
_

"_And you told me how you're feeling"_

He rolled his eyes.

"_But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye"  
_

He swung his guitar around, so it was hanging down his back and put his hand on the micro.

"_I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause"_

_"I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you  
And I...and so this is goodbye"  
_

He grabbed his guitar again.

"_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you  
And I...and so this is goodbye"_

_"Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah"  
_

To prove his point he threw his guitar down with a loud clatter. Hermione was crying throughout the song and ran away by the end of the song. People around the cheered and clapped as they got of staged. Ron came up behind Harry.

"You shouldn't have done this, Harry." He stated. Harry quickly turned and grabbed him by his collar.

"And you shouldn't tell me what to do and what not." He exclaimed.

Ron pushed Harry back. "Listen Harry, mate…" He started but Harry cut him off.

"Mate? Ha, that didn't stop you from screwing my girlfriend." He spat with a sarcastic laugh. Ron punched him. Harry made a lurch forward but was stopped by Zac and Draco.

"Harry we didn't sleep together that night!" Ron yelled at him. Harry stopped struggling.

"What?" He asked confused. Ron sighed and told him exactly the same thing he told Hermione. Throughout the tale Harry's face dropped inch by inch. "Oh fuck." He whispered as Ron finished. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He repeated over and over again as he slumped down on one chair with his head in his hands.

Zac sighed and laid his hand on his shoulder. "You need to find her." He stated. Harry nodded, stood up and rushed out of the bar.

°°°!°°°

It took him nearly two hours to find her, but when he finally did, his heart clenched. She was sitting on the beach in the sand, her knees drawn up to her chest and silent tears running down her cheeks as she stared out the ocean. Harry took small steps up to her. She noticed him and stood up turning to him.

She wiped her tears away. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this."

"It's okay, I guess I would have done the same." She gave him as small smile, despite the tears that were gently sliding down her cheeks. "Harry, I need to tell you something…-" She started but Harry stopped her.

"I know." He whispered. "He told me, I should have listened to you this whole week." He tenderly wiped her tears away with his thumb as he cradled her face in his hands. "And I'm so sorry." He leaned forward until his forehead rested on hers. "I love you, Hermione and I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too and you are already forgiven." She grinned as Harry's eyes lit up and leaned forward to kiss him. It was chaste but enough to make Harry's heart lift. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around laughing as she squealed. He set her back down, grinning as she laughed.

"I love you." He said, pure joy running through his body.

"I love you too Harry." She said back. He leaned down, giving her another kiss. A kiss full of passion, promises and most of all…love.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to give you a fill in. The next chapter will be an epilogue. I'm actually looking forward to writing this.

Please Review!


End file.
